Ark (Record Keeper)
Ark is a boss in Final Fantasy Record Keeper fought in the Ark Record of the Magicite Dungeons, based on the boss from Final Fantasy IX. Stats AI script All of Ark's attacks are coded as NAT and have a standard charge time of 1.76 in-game seconds. * Eternal Darkness: 430% AoE piercing dark ranged physical, Auto-hit MAG/MND -99% for 3 seconds * Endark: 100% Self dark damage +10% for 25 seconds * Dark Cannon: 400% dark ranged physical * Binding Darkness: 468% dark ranged physical * Doomsday: 678% AoE dark magic - targets self and party * Savage Eternal Darkness: 430% AoE piercing dark ranged physical, auto-hit MAG/MND -99% for 3 seconds, ignores Mirror Image * Savage Dark Cannon: 400% dark ranged physical, 303% dark weakness +10% for 20 seconds * Pulsar Wave: 150% ranged physical, Auto-hit Stop * Savage Doomsday: 99999% AoE piercing dark magic capped at 99999 - targets self and party After its fifth turn, Ark will enter Dark Rage. In this state, it deals 50% more damage, but takes an additional 66.7%. When Dark Rage is interrupted, Ark will re-enter upon losing 30% of its max HP since leaving Dark Rage (approximately 566,666 HP). If the HP thresholds aren't reached fast enough, Ark will enter Phase 2 after its 10th turn, Phase 3 after the 20th, and will enrage after the 30th. Turns Phase 1 (100-70% HP) * 1: Wait (no action) * 2: Eternal Darkness * 3: Endark * 4: Dark Cannon (party slots 1/3/5) * 5: Binding Darkness * 6: Doomsday * 7: Dark Cannon (slots 2/3/4) * 8: Binding Darkness * 9: Dark Cannon (slots 1/3/5) * 10: Endark Phase 2 (80-41% HP) * 1: Savage Eternal Darkness * 2: Endark * 3: Savage Dark Cannon * 4: Pulsar Wave (slots 2/4) * 5: Doomsday * 6: Pulsar Wave * 7: Binding Darkness * 8: Dark Cannon (slots 2/3/4) * 9: Binding Darkness * 10: Doomsday * 11: Savage Eternal Darkness * 12: Endark * 13: Binding Darkness * 14: Savage Dark Cannon * 15: Doomsday * 16: Pulsar Wave (slots 1/5) * 17: Binding Darkness * 18: Pulsar Wave (slots 2/4) * 19: Binding Darkness * 20: Savage Dark Cannon Phase 3 (40-0% HP) * 1: Savage Eternal Darkness * 2: Endark * 3: Savage Doomsday * 4: Endark * 5: Pulsar Wave (slots 2/4) * 6: Dark Cannon (slots 2/3/4) * 7: Pulsar Wave (slots 1/5) * 8: Dark Cannon (slots 1/3/5) * 9: Binding Darkness * 10: Savage Doomsday * 11: Savage Eternal Darkness * 12: Endark * 13: Dark Cannon (slots 2/3/4) * 14: Pulsar Wave (slots 1/5) * 15: Binding Darkness * 16: Dark Cannon (slots 1/3/5) * 17: Pulsar Wave (slots 2/4) * 18: Savage Doomsday * 19: Endark * 20: Savage Dark Cannon * 21: Savage Eternal Darkness * 22: Endark * 23: Dark Cannon (slots 2/3/4) * 24: Pulsar Wave (slots 1/5) * 25: Binding Darkness * 26: Dark Cannon (slots 1/3/5) * 27: Pulsar Wave (slots 2/4) * 28: Savage Doomsday * 29: Endark * 30: Savage Dark Cannon Overtime * 1 + 3n: Savage Eternal Darkness * 2 + 3n: Savage Dark Cannon * 3 + 3n: Savage Doomsday Strategy A party of magic users is required, as all damage Ark takes from physical attacks is divided by 3. Most of Ark's attacks do not ignore DEF, so Protectga is needed. Shellga is optional, as Doomsday is Ark's only magic attack. Ark's most dangerous attack is Savage Eternal Darkness, which ignores Mirror Image and reduces the party's MAG, MND and DEF to 1% for three in-game seconds. However, it can be dodged by the Shield status, which makes Y'shtola's Goddess's Mercy viable. Pulsar Wave applies Stop to the party, which lasts 17 in-game seconds with Ark's high MND stat. Unlike Eternal Darkness, Pulsar Wave is regular physical damage, which can be dodged with a Mirror Image source such as Arc's Word of Kindness or Penelo's Dance of Rapture. Savage Doomsday is a guaranteed party kill without Last Stand, but it does not ignore Magic Barrier. Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy Record Keeper